Ghost of You
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: Aku punya tiga saudara; satu adik perempuan—saudara kandungku satu-satunya. Lalu satu kakak perempuan—saudara tiri dari ayah tiriku yang pertama. Dan satu kakak laki-laki, saudara tiri dari ayah tiriku yang kedua, ayahku sekarang. Rumit? Mungkin...


**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Family/General

**Warning :** OOC. Especially for Sakura. Gomen.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Aku punya tiga saudara; satu adik perempuan—saudara kandungku satu-satunya. Lalu satu kakak perempuan—saudara tiri dari ayah tiriku yang pertama. Dan satu kakak laki-laki, saudara tiri dari ayah tiriku yang kedua, ayahku sekarang. Rumit? Mungkin. Tapi bukan seuatu yang terlalu buruk, kau tahu?

**_ g h 0 s t 0 f y 0 u _**

**[ chapter 0ne ]**

by Ai Coshikayo

Sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, kebiasaan baruku di pagi hari adalah melihat kalender untuk memastikan hari apakah ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingat, tapi bukankah orang-orang selalu mangalami disorientasi ketika bangun pada pagi hari? Oh baiklah. Aku memang tidak ingat. Tapi _hari apa ini_ bukan lah sesuatu dalam daftar teratasku untuk diingat. Yah, apapun itu pagi ini hari Jumat.

Artinya: Kakashi.

Aku tersenyum—mendapat keyakinan akan memperoleh sarapan yang cukup lezat, minimal sesuatu yang bisa di makan—dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, segera mandi lalu berpakaian.

Suasana dapur kami selalu remang bahkan di siang hari. Dan aku menyukainya. Kakashi sedang membalik seuatu di wajan saat aku turun. Aku mengenali aroma yang menguar memenuhi udara: telur goreng, bawang, dan irisan sayuran…

"Omelet!"

Itu bukan suaraku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah berdiri di sampingku. Dengan rambut pirang dikucir tinggi seperti biasa, pakaian mengikuti _fashion_ terbaru seperti biasa, dan semangat pagi meledak-ledak seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa kakakku yang satu ini begitu bersemangat mengawali hari. Ini bukan surga.

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya ke arah kami dan tersenyum. "Silahkan, nona-nona."

Ia memindahkan telur-telur di wajan ke dalam piring dengan gerakan ahli dan mengulurkannya kepada Ino. Ino meletakkan piring itu di meja makan dan menata serbet, alat makan, serta piring-piring lain—dikiranya kami bakal pesta besar apa? Aku berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan meraih sekotak karton susu. Kakashi sudah siap dengan gelas-gelas bening di tangan.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Kakashi sementara aku mengisi gelas-gelas itu satu persatu.

"Di sini—" suara serak itu datang dari arah tangga. Kami menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang terlihat… ganjil.

Mata Hinata merah, sembab oleh bekas air mata. Wajahnya pucat, dibingkai rambut indigonya yang kusut agak berantakan. Tidak ada yang asing pada pakaian yang ia kenakan tapi kentara sekali dipilih asal-asalan. Walaupun berbanding 180 derajat dengan Ino yang selalu _"Aku siap! Aku siap!"_ ala _Spongebob_, Hinata tidak pernah tampak sekacau ini di pagi hari.

Ino tampak akan membuka mulut, tapi ditahan dengan lirikan cepat Kakashi. Aku sedikit lega. Betapa mengerikannya pagi ini kalau Ino sampai nyerocos menanyai Hinata dengan semangat membabi buta. Kakakku yang satu itu memang ceplas-ceplos. Dan agak tidak tahu suasana. Sekarang ia cemberut. Tapi Ino menghormati Kakashi. Sekali ini ia menurut dan menghadapi piringnya.

Kakashi tersenyum pada Hinata. "Sarapan sudah siap." ucapnya kasual, seolah tidak melihat ada yang aneh. Aku meliriknya diam-diam. Hebat sekali sikap sok _innocent-_nya itu.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Kakashi duduk disebelahnya, berhadapan dengan aku dan Ino.

Kami hanya makan berempat. Ibu masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari tugas dinas—dia penyembuh, petugas medis, perawat, terserah apapun kau menyebutnya. Dan Hatake Sakumo—ayah tiriku, ayah Kakashi—bekerja sebagai Kepala Polisi, yang artinya; _j__angan menungguku __pulang __untuk makan di rumah_. Bukan masalah. Kami sudah besar, bisa mengurus diri sendiri, mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Kakashi berumur tiga tahun di atasku, kuliah semester akhir. Ikut kelas khusus. Tipe yang sangat bisa diandalkan, walaupun aku tidak akan mengakui itu secara terang-terangan di depannya.

Ino, baru lulus SMA tahun kemarin, dan memilih mengelola toko bunga yang baru Ibu dirikan awal kepindahan kami ke Konoha. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan _gadis seperti Ino_ mau repot-repot menghabiskan tiga empat tahun di perguruan tinggi hanya untuk jadi pengangguran. Walaupun itu jelas pikiran pesimis berdasar pada fakta kebanyakan.

Hinata, yang paling muda di antara kami, setahun di bawahku, awal SMA. Sangat sangat sangat tidak berulah. Luar biasa sopan, kalau kau tidak mau menyebutnya pemalu. Mandiri dan teratur. Hinata tipe orang yang menjadwal segala sesuatu dan mematuhinya. Ia selalu menenteng buku agenda ke mana-mana. Dari beberapa sudut pandang, ia lebih dewasa dari Ino.

Terakhir, aku, si gadis sarkasme, skpetis, atau apalah. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku jelas lebih bertanggung jawab dari Ino dan Hinata. Bisa diandalkan. Aku juga tidak pernah membuat ulah. Tidak selalu. Mungkin saja aku bisa digolongkan sebagai orang yang cukup sulit, tapi tidak lebih sulit dari Kakashi, kalau kau tahu maksudku.

Jadwal masak, mencuci pakaian, dan membereskan rumah sudah dibentuk, jam malam sudah ditentukan. Tinggal mematuhinya. Semua beres, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula merupakan kota yang relatif aman, angka tindak kriminal di sini jauh di bawah Suna, tempat aku dan saudari-saudariku tinggal sebelum Ibu menikah lagi dengan Hatake Sakumo. Di tambah lagi, kami ini kan _anak_ Kepala Polisi. Yeah, kalau itu berguna.

Suasana makan pagi berlangsung hening, lebih dari biasanya. Nyaris canggung. Bahkan Ino yang tukang bicara pun diam, walaupun aku tahu ia harus menggunakan lebih dari segenap usahanya untuk melakukan itu. Kecuali saat dia mengeluh kenapa Kakashi sekali-sekali tidak membuat omelet keju atau kismis—sesuatu yang lebih mengundang selera makan—daripada olahan kubis dan brokoli.

Kakashi tampak bersikap seperti biasa, menyuap sarapannya dengan tenang sambil membuka-buka halaman koran _sports_, sikap santai yang berusaha kutiru—hanya supaya keadaan terlihat normal.

Walaupun begitu tampaknya pikiran kami bertiga sama; _ada apa dengan Hinata?_

Aku diam-diam mengamati adikku yang sedang menunduk memandangi makanannya, tampak tidak berselera. Ia tipe tertutup dan pemalu. Kami tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun bila mendesaknya sekarang.

Kemarin malam, Hinata pulang terlambat. Malam itu Ino sedang menonton siaran opera sabun kesukaannya di ruang tv sambil _ngemil_ sekaleng _coke _diet. Kakashi membaca buku di meja dapur, dan aku menyiapkan makan malam; kornet daging dan jus tomat.

Lalu, seperti angin, mendadak terdengar suara pintu depan dibanting dan Hinata menghambur masuk, tanpa berkata-kata langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kami—saudara-saudarinya—saling berpandangan bingung. Suara tangis yang kudengar dari kamar Hinata malam itu jelas bukan khayalan.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah malam sebelumnya ia bercerita padaku dengan malu-malu—yang tidak terlalu kutanggapi—tentang Uchiha Sasuke, teman sebangkunya di kelas bahasa yang mengajaknya kencan akhir-akhir ini.

"_Hm. Bagus Hina-chan. Semoga beruntung."_ hanya itu responku waktu itu. Yeah, maaf deh kalau aku bukan kakak yang baik, tapi saat itu aku sedang menghadapi esai sejarah yang menjadi harapanku satu-satunya untuk mendapat nilai A plus minggu ini. Nilai-nilai ku yang lain hanya A. Alasan bagus kan?

Jadi Hinata patah hati atau semacamnya gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku tidak akan terlalu heran kalau orang yang mengalami semua itu adalah Ino—maksudku soal cowok-cowok yang ia kencani,yang kebanyakan brengsek dan tak tahu adat—tidak heran Ino akan berakhir dengan wajah kuyu setiap malam minggu—walaupun jelas Ino memberikan kenang-kenangan tak terlupakan (entah itu tendangan, pukulan, atau bahkan bom atom) pada cowok manapun yang berani menyakitinya sebelum mencampakannya. Atau dicampakkan.

Tapi Hinata? Halo, ini Hinata. Hinata yang manis dan lugu dan ayu dan anggun dan entah kata apalagi yang Ibu gunakan untuk membandingkannya denganku. Mungkin saja Hinata cengeng, tapi… tidak ah. Kayak bukan Hinata saja. Gara-gara cowok? Menggelikan.

Aku berspekulasi sendiri sambil menghabiskan sisa omeletku. Menjadi yang selesai makan tercepat kedua. Kakashi sudah mencuci piringnya ketika aku menghabiskan susuku. Ino menyisakan setengah sarapannya, kurasa itu bagian dari program dietnya, biasanya dia bahkan hanya makan apel di pagi hari. Hinata nyaris tidak menyentuh apa pun yang terhidang di atas piring.

"Sakura," Kakashi berkata padaku dengan anda sambil lalu. "Hari ini berangkatlah dengan Hinata."

Butuh waktu satu detik sebelum aku memahami kata-katanya, dan nyaris tersedak. Aku menatap Kakashi, satu alis terangkat, tidak percaya. _Hebat, gadis yang sedang bermuram durja, serahkan saja padaku!_

"Jalan kaki?" aku mencoba mengelak.

Biasanya aku membonceng Kakashi, sedangkan Hinata berangkat dengan Ino. Hinata membantu Ino mengurus beberapa hal di toko bunga sebelum berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Jaraknya dekat, dan anak kelas satu memang masuk sedikit lebih siang.

Kakashi mengangkat tangan, melihat arlojinya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Pukul 06.23. Tampaknya hari ini kami sarapan terlalu cepat. Sial bagiku.

"Jalan kaki." tegasnya. "Kalian tidak akan terlambat. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah seperrti biasa." Kakashi mendongak dan tersenyum menyebalkan padaku, lalu berkata, "hati-hati di jalan." yang terdengar seperti; _'semoga beruntung'_ di telingaku.

"Terima kasih!" sahutku kasar sambil menyambar ranselku. _Kenapa harus selalu yang tertua yang mengambil keputusan?_

Senyum samar muncul di wajah Kakashi. Ino nyengir padaku, berusaha terlihat bersimpati padahal ia girang setengah mati kaena tidak harus berduaan dengan Hinata pagi ini. Hinata seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan kami, ia sudah menunggu di ambang pintu, ekspresinya kosong.

Aku bukannya tidak sadar apa yang_ coba_ ingin dilakukan Kakashi. Hinata sedang sedih dan aku—secara khusus, _aku_—adalah orang yang _seharusnya_ diharapkan bisa memberikan semcam penghiburan. Kenapa? Karena aku saudara kandungnya? Karena sekolah kami sama? Apapun itu seakan Kakashi benar-benar tidak tahu _aku_.Menyebalkan.

Aku dan Hinata sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu. Dan kami nyaman dengan keheningan. Tapi jelas bukan _hening_ seperti ini. Hening cipta di sekolah bahkan masih lebih baik, sedikit. Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang, bahkan bila aku tidak bersama Hinata yang sedang bermuram durja. Kakashi sialan.

Aku melirik Hinata yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai di sampingku. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sisi wajah yang menghadapku, tapi aku bisa menebak ekspresinya. Kondisi yang mengingatkanku pada frasa; hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan retoris. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Pada akhirnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja.

"Mau cerita?" Bukan berarti aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Kami semua menghargai privasi. Kami semua, kecuali Ino. Aku terkejut aku cukup sopan untuk basa-basi.

Kali ini gelengan.

Aku menyerah, berhenti menanyainya, bersamaan dengan tiba-tiba merasakan aura dingin yang sangat kukenal. Biasanya membuat bulu kuduk meremang, tapi tidak bagiku karena sudah terlalu terbiasa. Sesuatu lewat di depan kami. Hanya aku yang melihatnya. Makhluk itu seperti kabut, berwarna kelabu seperti awan mendung hanya saja lebih transparan. Ia tampaknya tidak melihat ke arah kami, ia hanya _lewat_. Aku meringis. Pasti aura Hinata yang negatif menariknya ke sini.

Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, yang kumaksud makhluk itu, kalian biasa menyebutnya hantu.

**~ chapter one is The End ~**

**~ g h 0 s t 0 f y 0 u_ to be Continued ~**

XD

Akhirnya muncul lagi author_ mood-mood__-_an ini. Gomen sebelumnya, untuk semua review di fic-fic sebelum ini yang tidak sempat terbalas, terima kasih, kalian adalah salah satu penyebab diriku menulis fic lagi. Gawat, nyaris lupa caranya publish!

_Ghost of you_ ini ide dadakan yang tahu-tahu bersemayam di kepala. Judulnya diambil dari lagu Selena Gomez bertitle sama.

Heran, berani-beraninya nulis fic chapteran lagi padahal _The Princess and Her Knight_ nya ga lanjut-lanjut. Gomen gomen gomen…. _._

Yah, apapun itu… Arigtou nee karena sudah bersedia membaca. Gomen kalau ada kurang lebihnya.

Hm. Baiklah. Ditunggu segala bentuk reaksi setelah membaca fic ini. Apakah fic ini perlu dilanjutkan, atau biarkan menjadi fic saya yang paling gantung dari semua yang gantung, Ho ho. Silahkan semua disalurkan dalam bentuk review. Ya? Ok. Thanks a lot^


End file.
